kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Pages annexes *Mon Bac à Sable *Mon idée de casting *Les BO non-officielles *Musiciens *Crédits S'il n'est pas sur le KHWiki *Est en train d'aider à la reconstruction de FFWiki, REWiki, MWiki, DWiki, SMTWiki ou TOWiki *Recherche des jeux manquants dans sa séance shopping *Car il a la flemme Sur ma personne Je suis "né" sur Wikia sur le wiki Transformers anglophone, le lundi 25 janvier 2010, à 22h49. Les informations que je révèle sont véridiques, alors aucune brimade ou EXÉCUTION!!! Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je suis peut-être pas un génie dans tous les domaines, on peut me reprocher certains choix, mais quand je fais une chose, je la fais parce qu'elle me plaît. Je suis un brin rêveur, je pense à des idées de jeux, de personnages, de musiques, ... Mais, je n'arrive qu'à bien les dessiner dans ma tête uniquement car, pour les personnages: c'est une catastrophe, je ne sais pas dessiner; pour les chansons, j'ai une voix très pourrie (selon moi, quoique pour certaines chansons, ça passe)... J'aime le bleu, certains domaines de l'univers vidéo-ludique, les amis, les personnes de bonne foi... J'inscris sur ma liste noire toute personne de mauvaise foi, toute personne ayant un attrait pour le sexe, les drogues, ou autre, toute personne utilisant toute forme de violence (qu'elle soit verbale ou physique), les vandales, les hypocrites... Enfin bref, je suis un inconditionnel de toute forme de RPGs et de Survivals. Kingdom Hearts est ma série favorite de RPG. Mais je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais sceptique. Quand mon frère m'avait offert ce jeu, je pensais: "J'aurais voulu avoir FFX. Mais bon, un RPG est un RPG". Et dès que j'ai commencé à jouer, et regardé la magnifique introduction en entendant "Simple and Clean" de Utada Hikaru en arrière-plan, j'ai tout de suite adoré. Cela permettait de changer de Final Fantasy ou d'autres RPGs classiques. L'histoire offrait la possibilité de découvrir la profondeur du cœur humain, ce qui était intéressant. Et puis ce mélange de Square et de Disney est incroyable, on a des personnages de dessins animés dans un jeu servi par un scénario sombre. Donc KH est devenu mon jeu favori, même aujourd'hui. Même si je ne possède pas tous les épisodes, je resterai fidèle à ce jeu d'exception. Note: Si j'ai des goûts de chiotte, ça me regarde. Projets *Ordonner alphabétiquement par nom de famille les membres du staff. *Ré-éditer les images des BOs (pour uniformisation): **1.5 & 2.5: fait (mais manque scans notice: com de Yoko et partie crédits pour chaque) **DDD: fait (mais manque scans CDs, pochette et preuve d'achat) **BBS & Days: fait **FM: fait (manque des scans ?) **Complete: fait **II: fait **I: fait **PC: fait **PCBF: fait **TA: fait **Singles: Colors fait (manque scans pour Passion, Hikari & Face my Fears) **M&M: fait *Ajouter les score books qqpt... *Finir les pages de staff (prochainement: la quinzaine d'illustrateurs (voir un peu plus: Ishii, Tsukada, Kawaguchi, Minagawa, Sato et Yamane pour l'instant), (crédits de chi à trouver...) *Revoir des Walkthroughs des épisodes précédents pour repérer des pistes manquantes: II.5 ReMIX (Kingdom Hearts II -Final Mix-). *Voix (quand le staff sera fini: uniquement les voix principales, verra pour le reste) *Crédits des singles et albums (avec Kanjis), et ajouter les scans. *Trouver des photos de staff: essayer d'en trouver, c'est SUPER ULTRA dur XD *Faire les pages de crédits des jeux (reprise bientôt...) Autres *Prendre les requêtes musicales (principalement des jeux japonais, ou quelques jeux occidentaux, voire d'autres trucs... (si le projet est intéressant)) Mes ennemis mortels #Avex Entertainment, EMI Records Japan, Pony Canyon, Sony Music Japan, Toy's Factory #Tsubasa Records, Universal Music Japan, Square Enix (juste à cause de Naoki Yoshida) #Victor Entertainment, For Life Music, Warner Music Japan, King Records Progression dans la série *''Kingdom Hearts'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'': En pause (Sora, 13ème étage, Vs Marluxia (Spectre)) *''Kingdom Hearts II'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'': Terminé, Couronnes à 100%, Missions (Sceaux et épreuves) à 100%: en pause *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'': Terra: fini (sauf mini-jeux et boss optionnels), Ventus: idem (à part VV fait), Aqua: idem (que Terra), Final: voir Aqua *''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'': Terminé (sauf Mode Avatar) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'': Terminé, fait les objectifs annexes: finir le mode Transition avec Riku, finir le combat effréné (Nv Cb 6)... *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX-'': Days: regardé (Trophées: 100 %), Final Mix: terminé (Trophées: 90 %), Re:Chain of Memories: terminé (Trophées: 60 %) *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-'': Re:coded: regardé (Trophées: 100 %), II Final Mix: terminé (Trophées: ? %), Birth by Sleep Final Mix: terminé (Trophées: ? %) *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue-'': Chi Back Cover: regardé, Dream Drop Distance HD: commencé (Trophées: ? %), 0.2 - A Fragmentary Passage-'': terminé (Trophées: ? %) *''Kingdom Hearts III: terminé (Trophées : ?) *''Kingdom Hearts X'': DL, en pause... Produits KH possédés *Musique **Hikari (en vue) - **Passion (en vue) - **Colors - **Face My Fears + **Hikari ROH MIX (Google Play) + **KH OST (via KH Complete ?) - **KHII OST (via KH Complete ?) - **BBS&D OST - **DDD OST - **ReMIX OST + **PCs & TA: pas intéressé *Guides **KH (Ou édition corrigée) + **KH COM + **KH Series Alpha (Intro à KHII) + **KH II + **KH II FM+ + **KH 358/2 + **KH BBS + **KH Re:c + **KH DDD + **KH Series Memorial + **KH III + Caractéristiques: *'Série RPG favorite:' Kingdom Hearts *'Secondes séries RPG favorites:' Shin Megami Tensei, Final Fantasy, Shadow Hearts, Mass Effect, Xeno, Drakengard / NieR, Fire Emblem, Tales of, The Legend of Zelda *'Série Survival favorite:' Silent Hill *'Seconde série Survival favorite:' Resident Evil, Dead Space *'Série hors RPG/Survival favorite:' Ratchet & Clank *'Secondes séries hors RPG/Survival favorites:' Super Smash Bros, Mario, Starfox, Pikmin, Metroid, Kirby, Bayonetta, Saints Row *'Thèmes musicaux du moment:' Hello (Monique Dehaney/Kenichi Tokoi|Runblebee\''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode 3''), Idolatry (Eriko Nakamura, Emi Nitta & Yuka Otsubo/Seima Iwahashi|Takaki Mizoguchi\''Caligula''), Distorted†Happiness (Reina Ueda/cosMo@Bousou-P\''Caligula''), Michishirube (Alan/Kazuhito Kikuchi|Kenn Kato\''God Eater: Resurrection'') *'OSTs du moment:' ... *'BOs recherchées pour écouter:' Kingdom Hearts III OST, ... *'Chansons recherchées pour écouter:' ... *'Artistes anglophones préférés:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Donna Burke, ... *'Artistes japonais préférés:' Utada Hikaru, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Mayumi Fujita, Lotus Juice, Lyn Inaizumi, Emi Evans, Nami Nakagawa, Megumi Hayashibara, Joelle, Nana Mizuki, Yoko Takahashi, DAOKO, ... *'Artistes N°1:' Utada Hikaru, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *'Compositeurs préférés:' Yoko Shimomura, Akira Yamaoka, Shoji Meguro, Yuki Kajiura, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, ... Aimerais avoir 200px|thumb|Un jour, il y aura de l'espoir... #''Shadow Hearts'', Koudelka (les recherche désespérément) #La série Trauma #Une grande partie des Shin Megami Tensei (si les éditeurs européens arrivent se mettre d'accord pour une fois: à voir: Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (3DS), Devil Summoner: Vs the Soulless Army (PS2), Maken Shao: Demon Sword (PS2), Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (3DS), Persona 4: Dancing All Night (PS4)) (en vue: ...) #l'intégralité des Tales of (patiente jusqu'au prochain) #l'intégralité des Kingdom Hearts (patiente jusqu'au prochain) #l'intégralité des Final Fantasy (le II, Dissidia (?), FFT, les 2 My Life as... (?). La série des Theatrhythm et les MMO ne m'intéresse pas.) #l'intégralité des Silent Hill (Book of Memories) #l'intégralité des Resident Evil (Resident Evil 3, Survivor) #Les Mario RPG (Mario & Luigi 3), les Mario Party (manque 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, SR, Adv), puis on verra... (en vue: ...) #Les Starfox (Adventures et Assault) #Les Zelda (verra pour les autres sur Console Virtuelle... / (en vue: Link's Crossbow Training ou Four Swords Adventures (quand je les retrouverais), Majora's Mask, Hyrule Warriors, Link's Awakening) #Les Pikmin (Pour avoir une armée à mon service !: Pikmin 1 et 2 à trouver, Hey, Pikmin!) #Les Metroid (en vue: Metroid: Samus Returns) #Les Fire Emblem, en tout cas les opus dispo en Europe (en vue: Path of Radiance) #Les Kirby (en vue: Planet Robobot, Star Allies, ...) #La série Project Zero (sauf le 2 et Spirit Camera) #La série Forbidden Siren (sauf Blood Curse) #La série Golden Sun (?) #Les jeux Tri-Ace (en vue: Resonance of Fate sur PS4) #Les jeux FuRyu (en vue: The Caligula Effect Overdose, The Legend of Legacy et The Alliance Alive) #Des Hack'n Slash (en vue: séries Ninja Gaiden, Onimusha, Devil May Cry) #La série Okami #La série Valkyria #D'autres BO ou guides de jeux... (Priorités aux séries avec des objets déjà acquis (FF/SMT/FE/DOD/KH/XB)) #Je verrai pour le reste... Jeux attendus #''Bravely Second: End Layer'' (Silicon Studio \ Square-Enix / 3DS) _ RPG #Je verrais ensuite... Concernant Kingdom Hearts: Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Préférences (bis) Généralités Musique *'Personnage KH favori:' Aqua *'Autres persos KH favoris:' DiZ, Kairi, Naminé et Xion *'Personnage FF favori: 'Cloud *'Personnage Disney favori: 'La Bête *'Antagonistes favoris:' Xehanort et toutes ses incarnations, Vanitas *'Éléments favoris:' Lune, Bois, Métal *'Top 5 des musiques dans la série:' Dearly Beloved+, A Twinkle in the Sky/''The Worlds of Dream Drops'', Destati+, Eternal Moments/''At Dusk, I Will Think of You'', Night in the Dark Dream *'Top 5 des musiques de personnages:' Musique pour la tristesse de Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Naminé, Kairi *'Top 5 des musiques d'exploration:' Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Castle Oblivion, Sacred Moon+, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden+, Cavern of Remembrance *'Top 5 des musiques de combat:' Night of Tragedy, Deep Drive, Forgotten Challenge, Scherzo Di Notte/''Black Garden''+, Deep Anxiety *'Top 5 des musiques de Boss:' Hunter of the Dark, Disappeared+, Vector to the Heavens, Forze Del Male, Dark Impetus/Impeto Oscuro *'Musiques détestées:' toutes les musiques d'Atlantica *'Personnage détesté:' Pat *'Antagonistes détestés: '''Tous les antagonistes Disney *'Éléments détestés:' Terre, Illusion *'Mini-jeux détestés:' Glaces à gogo (trop frustrant) 'Incertitudes sur la série: ?) Concernant le nouvel opus de la série avant Kingdom Hearts III, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura au moins 1 info sur les originaux des membres IX, X, XI et XII de l'Organisation XIII (j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms). M) J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des petites différences entre les musiques de l'OST et celle du jeu, du moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Par exemple avec The Corrupted, on entend moins l'orgue dans le jeu, contrairement dans l'OST où on l'entend clairement. Même constat pour Graceful Assassin, dans Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, on entend un peu plus d'orgue que dans l'OST. Voici le lien pour écouter la version du jeu (c'est la seule version in-game que j'ai pu trouver de toutes les musiques de la série): ici Si vous aussi vous avez remarqué cela, faîtes-le moi savoir (je suis peut être le seul, qui sait?). Si vous pouvez me dire où trouver ces versions "in-game", écrivez-moi. '''Avenir pour la série (espoirs de fan): #Que toute la série soit sans DLC payants #Un Kingdom Hearts avec Kairi dans l'équipe, qu'elle puisse enfin participer aux combats #Un Kingdom Hearts avec un New Game + #Un film Kingdom Hearts, ''connaissant le succès de la série, un film pourrait être le bienvenu (une série animée, ça me paraît moins envisageable). A la manière d'Advent Children''. #Un Kingdom Hearts fait par les fans? Fichier:SaixTimbre.png